Late Night
by Once upon a writer
Summary: My first fanfiction for this site. Rapunzel joins Eugene late in bed much to Eugene's irritation,so she feels guilty and apologizes but Eugene already slept.I'm not so good at summaries. Please spare some time to read it. :)


I had this idea in the middle of the night while trying to fall asleep, from which the title was inspired.

It's a short one, may not be too great hope you enjoy it anyways xx

Really silently and smoothly, Rapunzel turned the door of her and Eugene's room. She's been staying up all night since a week knitting clothes for Pascal, preparing for the upcoming winter.

"It's winter in few days, and I don't want Pascal to get cold"

"That doesn't mean you have to stay most of the night for it Rapunzel, you have the whole day for such things"

"I don't have time to do it in the morning Eugene! I'm always busy and you know it"

"W-Well when you're done with this, you'll find me in our comfortable, warm, king-sized, four-pillared bed, al-alright, goodnight"

And with that he left Rapunzel and her chameleon alone in the living room with the servants that would come and go every few minutes to beg the princess to go to bed which she' refuse politely.

Now that she's actually done, she quickly changed into her night clothes and shared the bed with shirtless sleepy Eugene.

She stayed a minute propped up on an elbow admiring her husband in his slumber and deciding if it's worth it waking him up or not.

Yup it is.

"Eugene, Euuuugene, wake up, wake up"

It didn't take a lot for him to wake up since he's not a really deep sleeper specially after having to be woken up by his princess girlfriend for two years and his wife princess for about two months.

"Hmmmm mmmm what what? Blondie what IS IT?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Can you uhh hold me, from behind, like you always do when we sleep?"

She explained looking up to him with a sheepish smile (not that he could see properly or anything).

He raised a brow for a minute before sighing, holding out his arms for her, and saying

"The things I have to go through for you blondie"

Rapunzel curled herself, her back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around herself. She rested her head against his shoulder for a while before tilting her head upside-down and quickly kissing his goatee and saying

"I know I'm sorry"

He yawned feeling sleepier than ever and said

"It's okay, no hard feelings babe. Goodnight, love you"

Annnnd with that he fell into deep sleep again but Rapunzel's mind was still on

"No really I meant it, I'm really sorry, I mean I'm always annoying you and not listening to you and I always wake you up in the early morning or in the middle of the night to do stupid things like this for me and I know you hate it but never complain because you don't want to disappoint me and I really appreciate it, that's why you're the best husband ever Eugene and I love you more than you can ever imagine and yo-"

Loud snore

Wait what

Another loud snore

Rapunzel turned around, careful not to crush Eugene's arm only to meet a deep asleep Eugene Fitzherbert currently drooling in her hair and now her forehead.

She giggled quietly before setting Eugene's head in a comfortable angle, kissing his lips lightly and saying

"and you're the most amazing person I've ever met, I love you so much baby"

She kissed his forehead and then settled herself next to him this time curled up with her chest against his. She wrapped his strong arms around her again smiling as she set herself to sleep and into sweet dream that is until-

Eugene's arms suddenly left her body and now it was her chest against his back.

Rapunzel blinked at the sight

"Really?" she said sarcastically then shaking her head and wrapping her arms around him and saying

"I guess this is how I payback"

And with that the brunette joined her husband into deep slumber full of love and chocolate and candy and rainbows and unicorns and shit.

The end

That's it I hope you like it though no promises of a sequel

Oh and please excuse my ending I was really tired sorry

Have a nice day everyone.


End file.
